1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a fluid action toy and, more particularly, to a gloved toy worn on a user's hand, and operative for ejecting water under pressure by selective actuation of a battery-powered pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Water guns are popular toys which squirt water under pressure when a user, typically a child, manually depresses a trigger, usually situated behind a trigger guard on a handle of the gun. In recent years, such water guns have included battery-powered pumps so that, upon depression of the trigger, the water can be pumped under pressure over great distances away from the gun. Although generally satisfactory and enjoyable in use, the conventional water guns are subject to breakage when a child drops them, particularly during hectic play.